


i'd like for you and i to go romancing

by alfredolover119



Series: tumblr requests [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Songfic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredolover119/pseuds/alfredolover119
Summary: drabble for the tumblr request "wolfstar good old-fashioned lover boy"
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: tumblr requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713538
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	i'd like for you and i to go romancing

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in like five minutes i'm -- this is for a drabble game where someone sends me one word and a ship and i'll write 100~ words for it.

“You free tonight?” Sirius slid onto Remus’s desk smoothly. 

Remus sighed, trying his best not to smile, and stared intently at the paperwork in front of him. “I’ll have to check my schedule...” 

Sirius huffed, rolling Remus’s chair backwards with a push. He put himself in the place where the paperwork was, directly in Remus’s line of sight.

“Come on, Moony, I’m  _ bored. _ ”

Remus wheeled himself forward again, only to have Sirius latch on to him with his legs.

“What do I get out of it?”

“You get to spend the evening with  _ me, _ of course. I’ll be extra charming tonight.”   
  
Remus just stared at him.

“My treat?” Sirius tried.

Remus broke character, smiling brightly. “That’s what I was waiting for.”

“Wanker,” Sirius said, nosing in for a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments and kudos fuel me xx feel free to send me tumblr requests @ whatsshakingbanana


End file.
